


No Home Without You

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fic Challenge, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is home after two weeks on the road and decides to make up for lost time.</p>
<p>One of two fics I was able to write for the OTP battle (I was sick for almost the entire challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Home Without You

Aomine’s foot barely crossed the threshold and his bag was still falling to the floor when he grabbed Kagami and slammed the other man against the wall.

“Oi, wait a minute!” Kagami tried to yell but since Aomine’s mouth was currently crushing his and a long, talented tongue was halfway down his throat, all that came out was a series of muffled, breathless sounds.

Two weeks. It had only been two weeks since they had last seen each other, but the way Aomine was desperately clinging to Kagami and kissing him so urgently it was like they hadn’t touched in a hundred years, like Aomine wanted to make up for that by swallowing him right down to his very marrow. 

Truthfully, he understood the frenzy driving Aomine. He felt it, too. Their divergent schedules kept them on the road and away more than either of them wanted. Phone calls and video chats and a lonely right hand were sad substitutes for laughing sex in the shower, cold nights wrapped around each other, scorching gazes and burning touches and the sound of sheets rustling as they moved together.

Kagami got it. He really did. He’d been back for two days, padding and moping around this giant house Aomine had insisted on when they both had been signed to the NBA, and he had been so fucking lonesome he could cry. The house was just a house when he was by himself. It only became a home when Aomine was there with him, making him laugh, pissing him off, turning him into a seething ball of lust with just a single look from those sinful blue eyes.

So, when Aomine fell on him like a hungry, ravening beast without even saying hello, Kagami’s first instinct was to sink into that forceful, needy embrace, but this was the entryway for fuck’s sake. Aomine still had his shoes on and everything.

Thrusting his hands into Aomine’s (unfairly) silky hair, Kagami tangled the dark strands around his fingers and tugged. Hard. Harder still, until Aomine dragged his mouth away with a curse.

“Ow! Fuck, what the hell, Kagami?” Eyes flashing, Aomine glared at Kagami.

His lips were wet, bruised from the ferocity of their kiss, and for just a moment Kagami forgot what he wanted to say. He loved Aomine’s mouth, especially when it was swollen and moist and so damn sexy he just wanted to lay down and offer up every inch of his body to that beautiful, luscious thing. Coupled with the sizzling, somewhat angry gaze trained on his face, it was almost enough to make him yank Aomine’s head back down and grind their lips back together.

Almost.

With a voice equal parts determined and sensual, Kagami growled, “I’m happy to see you, too, but not here, dumbass. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Aomine glanced across the living room and down the hall. He shook his head before even turning his attention back to Kagami.

“Too far.” Reaching down, Aomine grabbed Kagami’s ass and pulled him so close every inch of their bodies lined up. “I can’t wait another second to fuck you. Do you know how many times I jacked off just thinking about you while I was gone?”

The image those harsh, carnal words invoked had Kagami curling his toes into the tile beneath his feet.

“Then,” he licked his lips, but he felt his body already relaxing, softening, “then you should be able to wait until we get to the bed.” He really couldn’t say no to Aomine after all. Hadn’t been able to from that first time he found himself on his back with Aomine buried balls deep inside him.

Sensing victory, the corner of Aomine’s mouth kicked up in an all-too familiar smirk. “Hell, no. That barely even counted as an appetizer. I’m starving for the main course.”

The fingers pulling on Aomine’s hair moved to cup the back of his head instead. Kagami’s legs widened, allowing Aomine to wedge between them.

“So, I’m the meal, huh?” Kagami’s own lips tilted upward, all resistance gone.

He wasn’t prepared for the response Aomine whispered against his mouth.

“You’re  _everything_. I thought you knew that already, Bakagami.”

Kagami’s face burned, and so did his body at Aomine’s unabashed declaration. Even after six years together that bastard still found ways to turn his entire world upside down. There was only one thing he could do after that.

“Forget the bedroom,” he said hoarsely, pushing his groin into Aomine’s.

Thoughts of where they were or whether Aomine had his shoes on or not completely melted away. There was only Kagami, only Aomine, and the inferno that swept them away. 


End file.
